degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20161207181015
In order to lift my spirits, I'm going to write about my top 10 OTPs and when they fell into my top ten. ♥ Before my rewatch in the beginning of 2015, I definitely shipped them and thought they were adorable; however, it was after my rewatch through an older pair of eyes that I fell in LOVE with them and their relationship. It was this particular scene that earned them a spot on my top 10 OTPs of all time. They had gone from best friends, to partners, to lovers over the course of five years. I absolutely adore the "friends to lovers" trope and Mondler is a perfect example of that. This was the point where Chandler admitted to everyone, including himself, that he was in love with Monica and despite his anxiety and self doubt plagued by many failed relationships, he was ready to go all the way with Monica by pronouncing his love to all of their best friends. They became my ultimate OTP during this scene. Not being able to have kids was devastating news to them; however, their love for each other never wavered and they worked together to make adoption possible. After Erica stormed off and said there was no way she would give Monica and Chandler her child, Chandler promised Monica he would fix it. Monica has always had anxious and controlling tendencies, so the fact that she stepped aside and completely trusted Chandler to handle things showed how much she loved and trusted him. Likewise, Chandler's kind, touching words about Monica and how much he loved her brought me to tears. I'm so glad they were able to adopt two beautiful babies and had the happy ending they deserved. This was one of the most beautiful scenes of any television show I've watched. The first time, I was moved to tears because this proved that Rich and Grace loved each other unconditionally - a love that was pure, innocent, and free of taint. I shipped them from the Pilot, but this was the scene I fell head over heels in love with them. One of the greatest, most epic OTH scenes. Lucas and Peyton, two troubled individuals with dark pasts, two people who that were in love with each other for years but were always scared to take the next step, finally had the happy moment, fraught with smiles, passion, and understanding, that they yearned for. Even after the years of tribulations and hardships that followed, they were always in love and always meant to be - it's why they kept on coming back to each other. They were an OTP from their first kiss; however, given the heartbreak that was Season 2 and even the beginning of Season 3, it was hard to place them in my top ten since they were deeply dysfunctional and painful to watch. However, this scene sold it for me because after everything they've been through, they got their magical wedding they dreamed of having. Although I don't usually approve of couples getting married in high school (especially since that's why their relationship was such a trainwreck in Season 2), this scene proved to me that they were able to get through anything and still be madly, deeply, passionately in love with each other. Similar to many couples on this list, I loved them from the Pilot (even before then, based on the beautiful testimonials I read), but this scene earned them the spot of OTP #5 of all time, a spot that was coveted by many other ships that they won over. Jim cutting his tie to make Pam feel better was such a pure, sentimental, selfless gesture and their wedding (both the private and public ones) just further proved to me that these two were soulmates and were going to love each other until the end of time. I shipped them from the first episode and continued to ship them, even during their break in Season 2. This scene made me love them so much more because it just showed to me that, after everything they went through, they were still deeply in love with each other and made each other happy in even the most difficult circumstances. As you can tell, I have a thing for married OTPs. ;) Season 7 was a difficult time for them, but the fact that they were able to get through it proved the unconditional love they had for each other. Whereas other boys would give up on Brooke or she would for them, they never gave up on each other and it was all worth it when they had a happy marriage and beautiful family. This kiss proved that their love for one another was so strong that they were willing to risk their careers to be together. Enough said. Similar to Naley, I usually don't approve when couples don't get married early on in their relationship. However, since I knew April and Andy would continue to be a healthy, adorable, loving, hilarious, and beautiful couple, I loved their wedding since it was one of the first of many declarations of love - something rare for April, who was always cold and sarcastic, but she loved the shit out of Andy and he loved her just as much. The last three are tied. Even though this ship wasn't canon, it's very special to me because it proved that Jeff was madly, deeply in love with Annie to the point where he imagined a future with her. (Note: Jeff began the series deadset against monogamous relationships, much less a marriage and kid, so that just goes to show the positive influence Annie had over him) Name a more epic, powerful, passionate scene between two individuals who used to hate each other that grew to be fiercely, passionately in love with and devoted to each other. I'll wait. Such a beautiful scene following their first I love you's. <3